Radiation therapy involves medical procedures that selectively deliver high doses of radiation to certain areas inside a human body. Also, particle (e.g., electron, proton, etc.) beam treatment may be used to provide certain treatments. In either radiation therapy or particle beam treatment, the medical device delivering the treatment energy has an accelerator and a power source for providing microwave power for the accelerator.
New medical device that includes an accelerator is described herein.